


buttons

by whydidIwritethis



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: based on a true story my friend told me 5 minutes ago, i wrote this instead of writing my essay, this is for you Karina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:13:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22250863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whydidIwritethis/pseuds/whydidIwritethis
Summary: "I left the buttons in my pocket!" Mike wails.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	buttons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [royalbluesea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/royalbluesea/gifts).



The Losers are sitting. Vibing, if you will. And then-

“I left the buttons in my pocket!” Mike wails.

Richie falls off the couch laughing. Ben walks over and puts a hand on Mike’s shoulder for comfort.

“I’m responsible for them!” Mike wails again.

**Author's Note:**

> i was trying to write my essay and then my friend Karina tells me about a time where her friend pulled a bag of buttons out of her pocket and said "i left the buttons in my pocket!" and i said: "Mike Hanlon energy" and this abomination was born. i am so sorry.


End file.
